


Sucking dick with Mitt Romney

by Onii_sama



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: I have no excuse for this, Im sorry this is the first thing i post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onii_sama/pseuds/Onii_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitt Romney has moved on from his political campaign and found a beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking dick with Mitt Romney

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I wrote this at 2 am and in under 20 minutes so I can only say sorry. Thanks tumblr user usagi--modoki for reading this and telling me to post it.

“A-ah!”

Mitt Romney couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was, an honest to good republican, screwing with the gang leader of Benishigure. How had this happened? He came to the island to get his mind off his loss to Obama with his sexy butt. He has such a nice butt.

It was these gay thoughts that made him leave the U.S. He went to Midorijima and met Koujaku, a very gay guy. Now he was 3 inches in him, and had no more d to put in.

“Hey you even have a dick?” Koujaku was getting mad. He offered to help the lost republican, only to get a mini cocktail weenie up his butt. He could get any d he wanted even a robots, but no, he always fell for someone with gray hair. It was cos he was old and liked it soggy. “We’re gonna switch roles” with a growl, he pinned Mitt down.

“What!?” Mitt was scared. He was told if his butt opens the devil will get in. That would make him very gay and bad.

“If you’re worried, just say ‘no homo’ it’ll make it easier.” Koujaku said. Mitt blushed, how did he know? Koujaku was such a gay guy, to bad he wasn’t republican, or he would have divorced his wife for him.

“Alright, I trust you, no homo.” With a grin, Koujaku got butter. It was the closes thing to them they had, and it was lube-y enough. He stuck 2 fingers in Mitt’s virgin asshole. Romney was in pain, but it felt so good too. No wonder people were so gay.

“Alright im putting my dick in. “ The butter let him slide in like a baby. It was so tight in Mitt. He pounded into his ass.

“Hng.. Ah! K-KOujaku!” Mitt was really feeling it. The gays have taken another. Koujaku picked up speed, like sonic fast.

"Hnn, I can’t last much longer!” Mitt’s tight ass was being very gay to him and he came inside. Mitt followed soon after.

“Oh shit.” Kouajku realised he didn’t wear a condom and he didn’t say no homo. Now Noiz will say he is gay and make memes about him. He cried and Romney snuck out the backdoor (ha). He only wanted the d and now he would move on.

He felt a burden come off his shoulder till he realised the cum on his shirt.


End file.
